Two Souls, One Goal
by SabakunoAnjel
Summary: In her lifetime, Korra ushered in a new era of avatar when she battled Vatu. Years after her death benders are going missing and now it is time for a new avatar to bloom but when they find that the chosen one can bend only two elements, can they find the other half of Rava's spirit in time to save them? ::Collaboration Fic- Contains Mostly OC's::
1. Preface Chapter 1: Love Child

**Author's Note: So, welcome to my latest masterpiece of writing! Although I will admit I can't take all the credit. That's right ladies and gentlemen, this is an avatar collaboration fic! The preface is set during Korra's time but the **_**real**_** story is set after her death, in which a new avatar is born. My collaboration partner, **_**All That Glitters Is Not Gold,**___**and I have worked hard on this for weeks before even considering posting it for your viewing pleasure, so here I truly hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Two Souls, One Goal**

**Preface**

**Chapter 1: Love Child **

"_I think we both know that this... us, doesn't work."._

"_You're right."_

"_It's over... for real this time."_

"_I'll always love you, Korra."_

"_And I'll always love you."_

It was no secret, what the young avatar had accomplished saved everyone and that her personal sacrifices were great as well. Who knew that once she defeated the dark spirit Vatu and saved the world that things would only be that much harder?

The child she now carried had no father, a bastard by definition and she knew nothing could change that. Just another obstacle and mistake she had to live with, the only difference is this mistake not only affected her but the child she now held inside her. Sleeping with a married man was beyond foolish but so she had done it and here are the repercussions.

"_Mako... You know you're the father, right?" Korra questioned, apprehensively._

_Silence was his answer, he stared at the ground as shame washed over him._

What was he supposed to tell Asami? His wife, Asami who had been plagued with illness for years now, causing her to be unable to bear children, who had done nothing but love him in every way she could since the day they met; he had gone and gotten Korra pregnant from one selfish mistake. The guilt that ate through him for the months after was nearly unbearable, he was drifting away from Asami for fear that she would learn the truth and the further he drifted, the closer she got to death.

"_Mako, I don't expect anything from you, I just thought you should know." Korra said nonchalantly, silently praying to the heavenly spirits that he would do the right thing._

Her heart still cried for him, she still loved him. The words from that day, the day of the final battle between good and evil, she would always love him and she still held true until the very day she died. She had hoped and prayed that he would leave her but who could? Asami was dying, very soon she would step into the spirit world, only to never return, and it would be a shame for Mako to leave her in her time of need and because of that Korra knew her dreams would never come true. She also knew that being the illegitimate son of the avatar was going to be her child's burden to bear, even if no one ever loved him, she always swore that sh_e would._

Mako didn't say anything that day, he just nodded numbly and walked away.

She didn't see him for a long time either and that was just as well because eight and a half months later she gave birth to Sonokai.

Korra marveled at the life in her arms, the perfection that was her son and when he opened his eyes, revealing two amber orbs of light, her heart melted. He was the spitting image of Mako as he grew up and once he began bending fire, she held him close and reminded him everyday that she loved him. She knew things were going to get hard for him soon, the council elders whispered behind his back. Kept their children away from him, fearing his unclean spirit. It pained her to see the way they treated him, she had worked so hard in her younger years to keep equality and peacefulness alive but there was only so much one avatar could do.

_At times she had wished she was split in two. One mommy avatar and a crusader for world peace._

A few years after Sono was born, she met and married Mizuke from the Northern Water tribe. He was a peaceful man and he cared deeply for Korra. She cared for him too, never really loved him, but the two swayed together like waves rolling up onto the shore. Sometimes she missed the firey passion that Mako had held her heart with but she had long given up on those dreams. About a year after she married, Sono was barely 5 years old, she was pregnant again, baby Shugo was on his way.

Mizuke got sick. It was a game of karma, she concluded. Mako's wife had gotten sick and now her husband had. It was her husband paying for her indiscretions, just as Sono was. He never got better, only worse and within the 9 months of Korra's pregnancy he had passed on. Asami had died too and what's more, she was surprised to learn that on her death bed, Mako told her the secret he had been hiding for nearly 7 years. His final chance at freedom from the guilt that had plagued him.

"_I know." She had said to him._

"_Y-you what?"_

_Tears brimmed her lashes, the color slowly faded from her lips as she spoke. "I know, Mako. I knew the day she had that baby and we never went to see him. Why else would you hide him from me? I know and it's okay. I could never give you one so I don't blame you." she shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling her last breath coming soon. "I'm ashamed that you haven't spent time with him. I've been sick for years, he's probably, what, 5 or 6 now? It's too late for you. Guilt will always tear you apart and you will live with a lifetime of bad decisions, Mako, but you're not infallible. None of us are; even the avatar. Still in love with a fool of a married man and had his baby. What can we do now, though? I've lived my life and although you're an idiot, I still love you. I will always love you, Mako."_

Released of the guilt of his infidelity, the guilt of not being there for his child now plagued his mind. He knew how hard it was growing up without parents, although his child had Korra, he should have known better than to shirk his responsibilities. The pair didn't live far from each other, Mako and Asami had called republic city their home once again and Korra stayed off in some remote island with the avatar elder council. He had finally decided after Asami's funeral that he needed to make up for lost time, which would prove to be much more difficult that he thought.

Rumors had been floating around of Korra getting married and having another child, even of her husband dying recently but nothing could be confirmed for Mako. It took him a year but finally, he traveled to the remote island where she resided and as he came upon the house she lived in, his heart dropped.

The young boy stood in his front yard, alone, he held a stance and stood strong and proud. It was an old school fire bending stance, one Mako had never seen before. He began moving, dancing almost, in such a fluid motion that when the fire erupted from his palms it was merely an extension of his own limbs that burnt the tree before him. Inside the windows of the small shack-like home, he saw a very pregnant Korra meandering around, moving things and organizing their home. It was scary to be here but Mako had nothing left to lose.

"I...uh.. I've never seen any fire bending like that..." he said casually as he walked up to the small reflection. It amazed him, how much this boy looked like him. The same angular face, wild black hair and amber eyes that held no remorse. He was answered by silence and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Korra standing in the window. A lost look on her face as she stared at the man who had deserted her long ago.

Sono stared at Mako, never making a move to lower his guard. An awkward hand lifted to Mako's hair, he gave a nervous scratch and pointed to the window. "Is...uh, Is your mom inside?" Silence. "Alright...well, I'm going to go speak with her, if that's alright..."

He awkwardly shuffled to the front door where Korra stood in the open door way, waiting.

"Korra... Hi..."

Her dazed expression gone, she smiled weakly. "Hi, Mako."

"Listen, I, uh, I know I don't belong here but... I had to see him. I mean, I could've just looked in the mirror though." He gave an awkward laugh.

"He does look a lot like you, doesn't he? Come in..." she said, sweeping her hand inside.

Mako nervously stepped inside and looked around her small home. She had decoration from all the nations laced along the walls, she stayed true to her past spirits even though the connection had long been severed.

"He's a great fire bender. Terrifyingly smart too, the others just don't give him the time of day." she shrugged.

Mako frowned. "I should've been there for him, Korra."

She nodded. "Yeah, you should have but I told you from the beginning that I didn't need anything from you. Sonokai and I have been fine, we'll be even better once Shugorei comes along. I'm tired of being pregnant... I never liked it." she sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. Shugo had been an easy pregnancy compared to Sono but either way she was tired of feeling like a blimp, it was weird for the normally very active Korra.

"Korra, I'm sorry. I loved you, all this time it was you I wanted to be with..." he murmured, he fell onto the small couch with his face in his hands.

Korra couldn't help but feel bad for him. It'd been a long time since she'd seen him, so she gave up her hopes and dreams but once Sono was born, he was all she needed, Mako could never match up to what her son was to her.

"Mako," she said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I have given up on my dream of us, only because you have already given me a gift greater than anything in the world. Sono is an amazing child and he's all I live for, although I know that he will never be accepted as a member of the council, I know he will be a great bender and I have hope for him. You feel guilty because you think you could have made a difference in his life but the truth is... Sono was born great. He needs no help. You can move on, without feeling guilty because no one here requires you to feel that way."

Korra patted his shoulder and made her way outside to her son who was still dancing across the lawn, shooting fire from his fingertips, sparks of blue tinging the bright and powerful flames.

_He is going to be an amazing bender, there was no doubt about that. _Korra patted her swollen stomach and knew she could only _hope_ Shugo would be half as great and the world would be smart enough to recognize it.

She didn't know what Mako was going to do now that she had freed him of his obligation that had never existed, she told him from the beginning nothing was needed and although she had hoped he would come running to her and making a happy family, he didn't. So everyone had their burdens to bear.

With each passing day, Shugorei's movements became more and more forceful, he was preparing for his descent into the world and Korra could tell Sono was less than thrilled about having an honorable younger brother. Sono never forgave Mako for leaving that day and he probably never would and Shugo would be a constant reminder of what he wasn't. Although the boys shared the common factor of not having a father, they lived in different worlds. This was true throughout their childhood together and became increasingly evident as they grew into manhood.


	2. Preface Chapter 2: The Face of Truth

**Two Souls, One Goal**

**Preface**

**Chapter 2**

He always heard their whispers and laughs behind his back. He knew what they thought of him and he knew what they thought of _him._ His brother, the great Shugorei. Next great leader of the spiritual council. Sonokai scoffed at the idea of that buffoon becoming the guide for the next avatar, a thought that saddened him greatly. Not only was he going to lose his precious mother, the only person who ever truly cared for him, but he was going to watch the fate of the world fall into the hands of his much less than capable brother.

It seemed as though fate had never wanted them to get along, Sono's fire bending always clashed with Shugo's water bending. His calm demeanor in the face of all challenges frustrated Sono to no end. It wasn't normal, frustration, anger and passion, those were required in a person. He was well aware of his short fuse and he always told himself he'd work on it but could never deny the true feeling of being alive when you're pissed off.

Even now as he watched his younger brother shake hands with some of the most respected benders in the country, his blood boiled. His fists clenched tight and his jaw set in a straight line he stared ahead at the men, fawning over his brother who had no idea of the power he held. This gathering was held in honor of Shugo and his recent acceptance into the spirit council, Sono didn't want to come but Korra had begged him to support his brother and with great resign he showed up only to have his brother's farfetched accomplishments rubbed in his face. It was no secret that Sono was twice the bender Shugo was but because of his birth, because of factors he had no control over, he stood here and watched his success celebrated by another.

It pained Korra to see her son so agitated, the son she loved and cared for even more so than his father. She laid a small frail hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. Korra wasn't short by any means but in her old age she was certainly shrinking and Sono's height was well above average. He looked down at her and smile, his amber eyes shining with love for his mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning his back on the scene featuring Shugo.

"I'm here to make sure my son is okay."

"I'm fine, mother, you should be celebrating with Shugo." he said, half heartedly.

Korra shook her head, "I've spent enough time with Shugo. He has plenty of friends to keep him company these days. The spirit council will keep him busy. I wouldn't wish that job on anyone. So many rules... sure the recognition is great... but a free spirit like you, Sono, you belong out in the open. Flying free, like a phoenix, a beautiful bird reborn from ashes."

She lifted an old hand to touch his rough cheek, softly, she couldn't bear the sight of her son unhappy, feeling unappreciated but she knew in the future her son would do great things for the world. One way or another, if only he could let go of the hate he held for Shugo and Mako.

With a weak smile and a sigh she turned away, "Sonokai... I need you to take a trip with me, okay? Shugo isn't going, he has far too much to deal with right now but you and I will leave this evening."

Sono nodded silently, "where are we going, mother?"

"The Southern Water Tribe..." she said with a smile in her voice, it had been years since she'd gone home. Her parents and the remaining family have all gone. The only ones who remained were Eska and Desna who had both finally cut the cord and separated. Desna had married off some woman in the North and stayed there, taking Unalaq's place. Eska had married Bolin years after the final battle, it always made her somewhat jealous that their whirlwind romance had worked and yet hers had not.

She had always heard stories of how Avatar Aang knew when it was time to go, she wondered if she would know when it was her time as well and she did. It was time to travel home to finish her long journey of life but Sono didn't need to know that just yet. Shugo would handle it just fine, truth be told, her and Shugo were never entirely close. He was more concerned with his friends and superiors, he was into politics by the age of 10 and from there his only dream was to enter the spirit council. He had a way of speech and that was about it, it made Korra laugh how things turned out. Her life almost seemed like a joke but whenever she thought about her two children and how differently they wound up being, she felt complete.

XxX

The celebration for Shugo went well, he knew he was going to have a rough time acclimating to the new processes of the spirit council but this was all he had. Deep down he knew he didn't deserve this but talking to people was all he had, he could advise people what to do but when it truly boiled down to it he didn't have a shred of confidence in his bending abilities. It was apparent from the start that Sonokai was an exceptional bender, Shugo tried for some time to meet his standards but after a few years he gave up and created his own path.

Sonokai stood in the center of his bedroom, still located in his mothers house. The two men still lived there except now Shugo would be given his own private quarters complements of the spirit coucil. Sono was too concerned for his mother to leave her alone, she wasn't as strong as she once was and time had taken it's toll on her small body. Shugo stepped in and knocked lightly on the door to alert his brother of his presence.

"Yes, Shugo." Sono sighed, already annoyed by his brothers existence.

"Sonokai. I just want to apologize..." he said, stepping in further. He noticed the bag that was being packed on his bed and frowned. "Are you taking a trip, brother?"

"Don't call me that." Sono grumbled. "I am going to the Southern Water Tribe with mother. She asked me this afternoon to go."

"I see..." Shugo turned to leave, his guilt melting away. Mother had always loved Sono more, of course she would ask him to go to her homeland instead of him.

"What did you come in here for?" Sono asked, suddenly intrigued by Shugo's expression.

"Nothing. I changed my mind. Have fun with your mother, Sono."

Sono smirked; _Yes, she is just my mother, isn't she?_

XxX

"Sono, you haven't said much during the trip. We are almost there, you know." Korra said to her son, as the small ship neared the shoreline.

"I know, mother, I've just been thinking."

She smiled, her knowing, motherly smile. "Your father disappeared after that day he came to see you. You look so much like him at this age. He was just like you, passionate, caring, loving and even vengeful sometimes. I told him he didn't have to do anything for us, I was more than capable of caring for you on my own and I did. I even cared for Shugo alone once his father died, you remember Mizuke, right?" she said and he nodded. "Sono, you're my son and I love you more than anything, you'll never understand until you have kids of your own one day. Maybe you'll meet a nice firebender girl and settle down one day." she laughed at her self and noticed Sono's still somber face. "Relax, Sono. You know why we're here, right?" He nodded silently, once again, and she smiled and sighed.

"I don't want you to go, mother..." he said finally, looking off into the vast ocean, littered with patches of ice and snow.

She shrugged. "I know dear, it's that time though. A new avatar will be born and it will be your job to guide them. I messed things up when I was younger, the avatar line had to essentially start over. The next avatar is going to need a strong and intelligent guide like you, that is your purpose and I have served mine. Once you serve yours, you will understand why I chose to go this way."

"Y-you're all I have, no one cares for me like you do, mother. What will I do? Just wait around for the next avatar?"

Korra laughed, "Son, use your brain a little. The next avatar will find you, so don't worry about that. Move away, live your life, find a love and make babies. And one day, some scared young person will find you and you'll go off on an adventure to save the world from whatever mess we get ourselves into. It's history, it repeats itself in some shape or form."

Sono nodded blankly, fighting the sadness welling inside him. His mother always made sense and spoke the truth, it was one of the reason why some loved her but most hated her.

Shortly after they arrived at the Southern Water Village and they were greeted by many smiling faces. Sono couldn't even fake a smile, the world around him was coming down slowly and there was nothing he could do. His mother had accepted that she would die soon, perhaps today, and he just had to stay by her side and watch as her spirit left her body only to enter another, which he will then have to wait for them to grow up to fulfill his purpose. It was looking very bleak for Sonokai and he had only hoped he had the strength to keep on going once his mother was gone.


End file.
